Hellbound
by freeburg667
Summary: HEY PEEPZ! CHAPTER 5! IS! UP!Raven finds a girl wandering in the middle of the desert and kiddnaps her. Lots of stuff happens and heaps of suprises. Its a little confusing but if you don't understand email me and i'll tell you.
1. Default Chapter

_**Hellbound**_

Chapters: 4

Genre: Action/Adventure/ Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any of the Zoids' characters except mine so don't molest them to your advantage. Email me and ask if you can use them at Please review and give me ideas and you will get your name added onto the list, unless you don't want me to.

Author: Freeburgfreak


	2. The Giant Marshmallow

**Hellbound**

_Chapter 1: The Giant Marshmallow._

**Bang! Bang! **

Raven awoke from his sleep with a jump.

_How the hell did they find me?_ Raven wondered.

He quickly jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen to find a weapon of some sort.

He was hiding out in an old abounded mansion on top of a hill for about a week. It was your typical "haunted house" picture but the only thing that was truly scary was the giant marshmallow growing in the bedroom.

"Raven come out of the room with your hands in the air!" said a soldier.

Raven guessed, knowing the imperial, that they had at least fifty or more patrolling the windows and at least twenty waiting for him at the door.

"Raven, we know you're in there! Come out with hands up and we wont shoot! If you fail to do so, we will shoot. I repeat: come out with you're hands IN THE AIR!"

They all waited a few minutes, Raven couldn't find a knife in the whole damn kitchen and the imperials were sick of waiting.

"I'm giving you ten seconds before we break this door down and arrest you!"

"Why don't you go arrest that giant marshmallow that's waiting for you in the bedroom!" Raven shouted.

"That's it! Were coming in! Let's go men!"

Bang! Bang! BANG!

The door came crashing down. Raven never ran from a fight in his life and he wasn't about to start now.

He tried to fight them off but they eventually over powered him and slammed him to the ground.

He tried to fight back, but it was a bit hard fighting when he was forced face-first into the dirt. They finally got his hands bound, his eyes blindfolded and shoved into the back of a Ute.

Raven sat with his back against the wall of the front with a soldier either side of him. There were also two soldiers sitting opposite him on the edge of the Ute, holding their guns.

Of course Raven couldn't see any of this, so he listened to their conversation instead.

"Did you hear the Guardian Force got in today?" Said a soldier.

"Yeah… I recon we should of never let then on our side, I don't like them," said another.

"Except that transporter, she's hot!" said that youngest one who was sitting on the right to Raven.

"You could say that again!"

"She's hot!" he repeated.

They all laughed at him. To Raven he sounded about fifteen which was the youngest you could start in the Zi army. Raven wondered how a cadet got an assignment like this.

"I didn't mean literally Jonesy!" Said the soldier on the other side of Raven as he leaned over and punched him in the arm.

Raven rolled his eyes. Not just because they were immature, they held the worst conversations. He wouldn't have to put up with them much longer; the gate was a head of them. He could sense it somehow.

They stopped for a split second, a brief conversation, a flash of I.D and then rolled on. It went silent amongst the soldiers as they entered the military base. They zoomed up a road, around a few corners, through another gate and into a Zoid shed.

As everyone jumped out, two soldiers grabbed Raven's muscle-bound arms and yanked him out of the Ute. They all walked casually over the empty parade grounds, only to be stopped half way by none other than colonel Shubaltz.

"Stand fast!" The soldier on Raven's left yelled quickly.

They all reacted immediately; they all lifted their left leg together, and then slammed it down next to their right foot quickly and stood at attention with their hands in loose fists by their sides and their eyes facing the front. Everyone in the little group was doing this except Colonel Shubaltz and Raven, who was watching everyone sarcastically.

The colonel saluted, they all saluted together then held it until the colonel dropped it then they all dropped it together.

"Report!" the colonel said.

"We found Raven, he was where you said he was and the raid was successful in the fact that nobody was killed or injured," reported the soldier to the left of Raven.

"Well done major, take him to a padded cell and put some security guards down there. After that, you are dismissed, all of you can go home."

"Sir!" he saluted.

"Major," Colonel saluted back and walked around them to continue to where he was going before, where ever that may be.

I hoped you liked it:) by the way the next chapter will get heaps weird so if you get confused easily I advise you to brace yourself. If you don't understand it, write to me (you can write it in a review if you want) and I'll try to make you understand my crazy psycho mind. But please, review! Suggest things (I love people giving me ideas and things, tell me what you thought of it and I don't care If you don't like it, tell me anyway:) If you review mine, I'll review yours if you have one or some.

This Chapters Quote: **_A fool and his money are soon parted, but you never call him a fool till the money is gone_**. –Anonymous.


	3. Jim Bowie

**Hellbound**

_Chapter 2: Jim Bowie_

Raven sped across the open plains, with a huge dust trail behind him. He had his Lightning Wolf on autopilot so he wasn't really doing much. He constantly scanned the horizon for anything like a person or Zoid that he could destroy or take prisoner. And there it was, a single person, on their own, in the desert.

As he neared closer to the person, he noticed it was a girl and pulled up the Lightning Wolf near her. He jumped out of the Zoid and walked carelessly over to her. She was standing with her back to him. He walked around her so she was facing him. Her expression was blank and her eyes were empty as if she was in a trance of some sort. Her eyes moved a little to look away from whatever she was staring at to look at Raven. Her eyes flickered over his tattoo on his cheek.

Then she suddenly sprung to life. As fast as light itself, her hand grabbed her knife that was hanging around her waist and darted back up for Ravens chest. Luckily for Raven, he was faster and grabbed the attacking hand and swung it around so that she was leaning on Raven with her back to him and his arm holding her hand that had the knife in it up to her throat.

"Nice try," he said softly but evilly. "Where did you get your fighting skills?"

She was a quick drawer, but bad with a knife. Raven guessed that her style was a gun not a knife.

He held her wrist and pushed on her pressure point so she dropped the knife. He let her go and she fell to her knees, waiting for him to kill her.

He raised his eyebrow at the fact she was willing to give up so easily.

He kicked the knife away from her then picked it up. Raven recognised it straight away. It was a Jim Bowie knife. He used to use them all the time but found guns more effective. He wrapped it in some material that he had in his pocket and hung it on the belt that hung around his waist.

"What's your name?" Raven said, trying not to sound too interested.

She did not answer. Raven could tell she was still in her trance but he didn't care.

He kicked her in her side with force that caused her to fall onto her other side and hit the ground. Raven stepped over her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her to her feet. He stared into her blank eyes and watched them return to an emerald green.

She suddenly realised who was standing in front of her, who was holding onto the front of her vest. Her eyes widened; it was _him. _

She couldn't believe it, so her hand made a break for the knife, only to find an empty holder. She looked down just in case her hand was looking in the wrong spot. She started panicking, patting down her pockets that she could reach. But then she spotted her knife; it was on Raven's belt that he had taken off her minutes before.

She glared up into Raven's eyes; they were cold and grey, full of anger and despair. They didn't intimidate her though.

"You stole my knife!" she accused.

Raven grabbed the knife and unwrapped it. "What, this?"

Her eyes widened. It was her knife. She loved that knife.

"Jim Bowie…expensive and a rare one at that," he said, examining it.

"Give me back my knife!" she demanded.

He gripped the knife and stabbed it into her shoulder casually like he had done it a million times before. Blood squirted out everywhere, which made it look worse than it was. The knife had the capability of stabbing through bone; Raven didn't even push it through the width of her shoulder.

She screamed horribly and fell to her knees, clutching the knife. For the fist time of having Raven in her presence, she felt scared. He really was Raven, had no feelings for what he does, how many innocent lives he takes, how many families grieve.

She tried to hold in her blood but she had already lost too much and passed out.

Raven still wanted some more fun with her yet. He would kill her eventually, but not now. He didn't even know the girls name for Pete's sake!

He yanked out the knife, cleaned it and tied it back onto his belt. Then he picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder and made his way back to the Lightning Wolf. She was incredibly light and skinny; Raven guessed she had been out in the desert for a while.

He jumped into the Lightning Wolves' cockpit then walked into a little compartment at the back. He set his new hostage on the floor and looked on the shelf for the first aid kit.

He opened it and pulled out a bandage, some disinfectant, some cotton balls, cotton strip and some medical tape.

He took off her shirt carefully and cleaned her wound with some disinfectant on six cotton balls. Then he covered the wound with a cotton strip and secured it with the medical tape. He finished it off by rapping a couple bandages around the wound and put her top back up.

Raven stared at her for a second; he began to notice how pretty she actually was. She had medium golden-brown hair tied back in to two ponytails and a bit of hair falling over her face. She was shorter than Raven but in a different way. He was tall and muscular and she was not too short and skinny.

She was wearing a short, tight black top that exposed her stomach and army style jeans that had a huge flair at the bottom. She also wore tight leather fingerless gloves and heavy black leather boots topped off with a belt and empty knife holder around her waist.

Raven picked her up again and buckled her into the passengers' seat which was positioned right behind the pilots' seat and took off into the distance.

That's all for now. Are you following me? Well it seems it will turn be a long story but I'll try and finish it. I hoped everyone enjoyed it and loved Raven's reckless behaviour and it gave you a shock. Remember I'm always open for suggestions and if you have a good suggestion on a chapter already written, I'll quite happily change it. I will also include good suggestions for up coming chapters too:):). Remember: Always review at the end of each chapter!

This chapter's quote:**_ They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. That would indicate that death takes forever; unless you die in childbirth. It must be like watching a movie you've seen several times before. You see all the things you regret that don't seem to matter any more, and then they close the lid. _**–Kevin Robins.


	4. The Suicidal Gangsters

**Hellbound**

_Chapter 4: The Suicidal Gangsters_

"Get up," Raven said, nudging Jessie with his boot.

She sat up instantly and looked around. For a second she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered that she was in the middle of a forest with a serial killer and his mental organoid.

"Get up!" Raven repeated and yanked her to her feet.

He started walking back in the direction of his Zoid and pulled Jessie along with him. She lagged behind him for most of the way but when he tightened his grip on her arm in that 'if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna' slam you into another tree' way. When he did this, she sped up and walked by his side.

They reached his Zoid and climbed in. Raven scanned the area for any Zoids that might be near them. A pack of Command Wolves showed up on the edge of the radar.

_Hmmm… I wonder if that's the same bunch of Command Wolves I saw yesterday…_ Raven thought. _I better check it out._

He pushed a couple of buttons, flicked a couple of switches and put the peddle to the metal. Before long, with Raven's master piloting, they were going at top speed, weaving in and out of trees and logs.

"Where are we-… you going?" Jessie asked.

"To kill," Raven answered evilly. "To kill some suckers that think they can catch me."

He laughed. It was scary, he was in a "kill em' all!" mood. Jessie didn't know who the suckers were but she hoped that they would get away unharmed. She was wrong.

"Do you seriously think that you can kill me with those Zoids? Honestly, it's insulting. You could at least get yourselves an upgrade on those Command Wolves," Raven said to the pack of Command Wolves.

Jessie looked at them. She wasn't a Zoid expert but those Command Wolves really old impaired to the ones you see in the newspapers and running around the bush.

"Alright men, lets show him what we've got! Let's g-" but before he could react or even finish his sentence, Raven had destroyed and killed all forty-two Command Wolves.

"Yeah, Yeah, I've heard it all before," said Raven and made his Zoid take off again. "Shadow, get in and drive for us, will you?"

Shadow roared then flew into the Zoid and took over. The power of the Zoid weakened a little, but not by much.

Raven unbuckled his belt and walked into the little compartment in the back.

"How's your shoulder?" he said from the room.

"It…err…hurts a little," Jessie answered.

"A little? Come here girl," Raven ordered.

Jessie took a while figuring out how to unbuckle the belt but when she got it open she walked into the compartment cautiously. Raven was just sitting there on the couch with an open First Aid kit. Jessie stood in the doorway, staring at him.

"Come here," he pointed at a spot of floor in front of him.

Jessie took a couple more steps and stopped just out of arms reach from Raven.

"What are you gonna' do?" she asked.

"Re-dress your shoulder," he answered.

"It doesn't need-"

"Don't make me tie you down."

Jessie backed up towards the door but Raven jumped up and grabbed her by her wrist in a flash. She stared at him in a "how dare you!" way, then tried to free herself. She knew this was pointless but it was worth a try.

Raven dragged her to the couch and sat her down. He grabbed some rope and tied her down.

"Relax, I'll try my best not to hurt you," he said, watching her struggle. After about five minutes, Raven got sick of waiting. "Stop struggling bitch!" he yelled, and when she didn't, he whacked her across the face. It stopped her moving but also gave her a big fat, black bruise on her cheek.

_Finally! She's stopped. Now I wonder how this shoulder's doing._ Raven thought.

He took off her top, which Jessie would have beaten the living daylights out of him if she weren't under the circumstances. Raven stared at her shoulder; the white bandages he'd put on her yesterday were bright red and almost dripping. He unwrapped the layers of bandaging and padding and threw the bloody material in the bin. He started to clean the wound then Raven noticed it looked infected. He searched in the kit for something, and to Jessie's horror, it was a needle. Raven stabbed the needle into a bottle and sucked the white liquid into the needle.

"Hey!" Jessie said sharply.

Raven flicked the needle so that the liquid would come out. "What?"

"No way your gonna do that! I will not let you give me that injection!"

"I think that you will find that you will. You need it anyway…are you scared of needles?" Raven asked.

Jessie looked at him with scared eyes. He had already found out most of the things she was scared of. Like the organoid, himself and now needles.

He laughed and pushed it so that a little liquid came out the top. "Now hold still."

"Never!" She screamed and started to struggle again. Raven grabbed her arm and pinned her to the bed long enough to stab the needle into her shoulder and inject the liquid. After about a minute, she couldn't move.

"Wh-what w-was zzzat?" she asked weakly.

"Don't worry, this is normal, it will calm you down and it will help your wound. Now just be quiet," Raven said.

She laid there sleepily, fighting the drug to not fall asleep to watch Raven dress her wound again.

"God zamit Waven, why do you do fis?" She said, sounding like she just had her tongue pierced.

"Do what?" Raven asked.

"Try to hef me. I dun need hef!"

Raven laughed and said; "Don't make me gag you."

"Wa did you gif me, anyway? Wha was in tha needle?"

"I told you-"

"No you didn't. You said it would do to me, not wha was in it," Jessie said.

Raven grabbed the bottle and gave it to her. "Read it. It will tell you what it is."

"I can't thee it, its all blurry," Jessie said, turning her head from side to side, trying to read it.

"Well try harder!" Raven growled, getting pissed off at Jessie.

_Raven…_Reese's voice filled his head.

_Great! _Raven said sarcastically.

_Hiltz wants to talk to you about something so we are coming to see you. _Reese said.

_You didn't tell him about my hostage, did you?_ Raven asked

No, but if she's there when we get there, he'll probably take her off you because I think he wants you to go and kill some town. I recon you should just let him take her then get her back later if she's still alive.

I'm not giving her to him if he's going to kill her! Raven protested.

Is little Rabbit got feelings for his hostage? Reese said in a baby talk voice.

No! She's just another hostage. I'll use her and throw her away when I'm done.

Well why don't you let Hiltz have her, know he'll get information out of anyone quicker then all of us. By the way, what do you want out of her, anyway? Reese asked.

The truth was, he didn't exactly know what he wanted from Jessie. He didn't even know if she knew anything useful for him.

I'm trying to work here, Reese! Raven growled.

Well sorry. Where are you?

Hold on. I'll check the radar.

Raven knew if he didn't tell them where he was, he would be punished for it. Hiltz was heaps bigger and stronger than Raven, so he was easily overpowered.

"Stay here," Raven said to Jessie firmly.

He got up and walked to the cockpit to check the radar.

It says here that we are coming up on a town called Lorenz. Now if you don't know that then I can't help you, Raven said, walking back to Jessie and sitting down to finish her bandaging. Jessie had stoped talking because she noticed Raven wasn't listening.

Hiltz I'll know, Reese said.

Well good. Now can you go away?

Why?

Because you're annoying me and I've got work to do, unlike you, Raven said.

I've got work to do! Reese argued.

Well good, go and do it then instead of annoying me!

But-

"SHUT UP REESE!" Raven anciently yelled out loud, which made Jessie jump.

Fine, She said and left.

Jessie stared at him, wondering what that was all about. But it seemed that he was in a bad mood so it would be best not to ask.

"Ok, you're done," Raven said, an hour and a half later. By that time, Jessie had gotten over the drugs and could talk properly. He began to pack up all the stuff he'd gotten out and put it away.

"Can you untie me please?" Jessie asked.

Raven walked over, sat down beside her and started untying the ropes. He felt something on the under part of her arm when he was untying her and looked at it. It was a whole lot of scars from deep cuts that had healed over. It made her look like she was suicidal. Raven knew this because he remembered his brother did the same thing until he bled to death. He was only young but when he got a little older, he understood all of it.

"What is this?" Raven asked, holding her arm up.

"I'm not suicidal, if that's what you mean," She answered.

"Well how did you get it then?"

"I-I've had them ever since I was young. There were these guys…" Jessie started, trying to remember. "… There were three guys and a girl. They wanted to know something… Something I heard the adults talking about when I accidentally walked in on them. They kidnapped me… and took me to a cave. They were all in black… They tied me down, and blindfolded me… They asked me questions about what I didn't know and they said that they would hurt me if I didn't tell them." She was almost crying; the thought of it all terrified her once more. She hated visiting these thoughts. She hated remembering.

"Did you see their faces?" Raven asked softly, trying to comfort her.

"I saw two of their faces, a couple of the guys. I would probably remember them if I saw them again. But I don't want to ever see them again," She said, thinking of one of them in particular.

"Did they do anything else?" Raven asked.

Jessie showed him both of her arms, the scar on her belly and the two big scars that ran up the outside of her legs.

"Do you know their names?" Raven asked.

"No… they spoke on codenames but I can't remember them. You're the only one I've ever told, you know."

They sat staring at each other for a moment then they heard a roar from Shadow then the radar started beeping to say there was a Zoid in range. Raven jumped up and looked at the radar. It was Hiltz? Raven didn't think they were coming this early.

"Damn it!" Raven muttered under his breath. "REESE!" Raven shouted out loud.

Yes? She answered.

"You didn't tell me you were coming today!" Raven said angrily. Jessie wondered who he was talking to.

You didn't ask, Reese teased.

"Well Hiltz isn't taking her today."

It's only a little job anyway; you might get her back alive, if your lucky, she said.

"Get her back alive? She's not going with him at all!" He shouted.

I think you'll find that she will. You know Hiltz; as soon as he sees her he'll take her.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were this close?"

Because I didn't know. And anyway, I thought you didn't like your hostage anyway.

"I never said that!" Raven protested.

What's her name?

"Why should I tell you?"

Well fine, be that way, I'll find out soon anyway…See you in a minute. And she left.

"Shit!" Raven yelled and slammed his fist onto the panel.

Jessie got up and walked over. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Shadow, stop here," he ordered the organoid. "Some people are coming to find us," he said to Jessie.

"Well shouldn't you be running or getting ready to fight or something?" she asked.

"I know them."

"Like your friends?"

"They aren't my friends," he answered blankly. "But they will probably want take you with them because they want me to do something for them."

"But can't you say no? Can't you stop them at all?"

Raven looked at her sarcastically like that was the dumbest question in the world.

"Well what are you gonna' do then?" She asked. "I don't want to go with anyone else. I haven't known you long but I've known you long enough to know these people aren't gonna' be any nicer than you!"

"Shut up!" He yelled at her then tied her hands up in front of her.

Jessie didn't like being tied up that much, It didn't give her the freedom she wanted to move around but there was no way that those ropes were untying except if someone untied them for her. They were so tight that her hands felt like they were going to fall off.

"Come on, they're here," Raven said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. They both jumped out of the Zoid and met two people half way between their Zoid and his.

"What do you want Hiltz?" Raven asked the red haired man blankly.

Jessie stared at Hiltz. She thought she recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't think where.

"Who's your friend?" Hiltz asked, watching Jessie.

Jessie's eyes grew wide. It was one of the guys that tortured her when she was young. It was she was just telling Raven about. It was him! The one she remembered making eye contact with and never forgetting his voice. He was the leader of them all. She screamed and bolted away. She was as quick as lightning. She bolted across the flat stretch of grassland toward the forest. She heard Hiltz giving orders to his red organoid then the next second, the organoid had landed on her and she tripped. The organoid dug it's claws into her shoulders and lifted her into the air. She struggled and kicked the air as the organoid took a couple of seconds to fly back to his master. He dropped Jessie in front of Hiltz but when she saw he was there, she scrambled back into Ravens legs. She huddled at his feet, hoping he would protect her.

They all ignored her and kept talking business.

"What do you want?" Raven repeated.

"I want you to blow up a couple of things for me," Hiltz answered.

"Well why can't you do it?"

"Because you haven't done anything for ages. And anyway, I want you to blow up an Imperial base that's in my way. I heard Van and his group are there so you can fight him or do whatever you do."

"But why the hell me?" Raven asked. "Why not Reese?"

"C'mon Raven, enjoy life while you can, go do it."

Raven rolled his eyes. Hiltz had been planning to take over the world for ages, why would this time be any different?

"When do you want?"

"Do it now, It's a big base so it might take you a while and there is a couple of towns after the base, destroy them too while your at it," Hiltz said.

Raven sighed. Too much destroying to do, so little time. Hiltz was right, he did need some fun but he really couldn't be bothered.

"C'mon then," Raven said to Jessie and pulled her up by the arm.

"The girl stays," Hiltz said.

Raven looked into Jessie's eyes; she was petrified. She looked even more petrified about this than about Shadow. She really didn't want to go with him but Raven had no choice but to leave her with him.

He grabbed the middle of the rope and pulled her back towards Hiltz. She fought him as hard as she could but it was no use. Jessie wanted to do everything in the world to get away from the red-haired freak. He was the leader who kidnapped her that day.

"No! No! Please don't! Raven please don't!" She said terrified.

Raven handed over his hostage to Hiltz and walked back in the direction of his Zoid, calling Shadow to come. Jessie kept screaming for Raven to come back for her but he kept walking. She tried to pull away from Hiltz but he was even stronger than Raven.

"C'mon Reese, lets go," Hiltz's deep, smooth voice sent shivers down her spine and back memories to her head.

Hiltz and Reese started to walk but Jessie pulled back on the ropes, hoping that Hiltz would loosen his grip and she could make a runner. But he didn't. He was simply happy to drag her back to the Zoid. His Zoid was in fact, a red Geno Breaker. (Surprise, Surprise.)

Matches your fucking perm job, Jessie thought sourly.

"Don't touch me you Pajero!" Jessie screamed as Hiltz picked her up to get her in the Zoid. She struggled and twisted while he climbed into the Zoid but then when he set her down in the back compartment, she huddled into the corner away from Hiltz.

He just laughed and went into the cockpit to start up the Geno Breaker. There was a passengers' seat behind the pilot's seat and had a compartment in the back, just like Raven's. Hiltz and Reese were talking about something in the front that Jessie couldn't hear properly. She wondered if it was about her. After they got going, Reese walked in to the room that Jessie was in.

"Lights out, little girl," Reese said then whacked her over the head.

And once again, we come to the end of the chapter. Well you didn't really Learn much about Jessie but it'll come soon enough. Oh and by the way, "Pajero" is Spanish for wanker so all those Pajero car owners, your car is for wankers. And all you non-Auzzies: "Make a runner," I think it's got something to do with cricket. I don't know really but it's just an Auzzie thing.

Always read and review like you would normally do, I suspect. It only takes like a minute for a slow computer and even peoples that aren't signed up with FanFiction can review too! So get on your horse and review it coz I get like no reviews coz I suck majorly.

This Chapters Quote: "Misquotations are the only quotations that are never misquoted. – Hesketh Pearson, British biographer (1887-1964).


	5. Silence Wounds

Hellbound

_Chapter 5: Silence Wounds._

Every inch of Jessie's mind and body were screaming at her to wake up and move. She woke up all right, but the moving part wasn't so easy. She couldn't move at all. She guessed after Reese had knocked her out, she gave Jessie an injection or something.

Jessie felt like she was sitting in a freezer. It was freezing in the room, so cold that she could see her own breaths.

Jessie looked around the room she was in. It appeared to be a living room of a mansion. It looked as though no one lived there for years because of the thick layers of dust and cobwebs. Jessie was leaning against a wall with chains locked on around her ankles and wrists that connected up to the wall. The chains gave her enough leeway to stand up and lean against the wall. Directly opposite her was a large open fireplace that was full of dust and cobwebs and to the right there was a big, frosty, snow-covered window, partly covered by ripped purple curtains. To her left there was a big oak door that sat open and allowed viewing into a little part of the hallway. The floor was made of a polished timber, but the polish was hardly noticeable because of the dust build-up. The ceiling was high and a chandelier covered in cobwebs hung in the middle of it. The room was topped off with some paintings as decoration.

Jessie had no idea where she was but she was more worried about Hiltz, Reese and their organoids or whether Raven will come back for her.

About an hour later, Jessie could almost move normally again. She still felt sleepy but that was no big deal.

Jessie heard echoing footsteps heading up the hallway and towards the room she was in. She started to panic. What if it was Hiltz? He would most likely be coming to see her. Jessie was terrified of this guy because he had tortured her when she was young. Him and his gang had kidnapped her from her village and tortured her for three days before she managed to escape. By that time, all the people in the village had gone searching for her. When she got back she had lied and said she got lost in the forest. She didn't know why she lied but she did and never told anyone about it except Raven. The footsteps clicked closer and finally they emerged. To Jessie's horror, it was Hiltz.

She watched him stand in the doorway with his hand rest just above his head on the frame. Jessie let off a little squeak of terror. She hoped he wouldn't come any closer, but she was wrong. She felt vulnerable to him because she couldn't move. She felt helpless… just like last time.

Hiltz walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. Jessie was shaking in fear, trying to move away from him. This was pointless, partly because she was temporality paralysed, partly because there was a wall behind her.

"What's your name?" He asked gently, as though he was trying to calm her. That only made her even more scared of him.

She didn't answer him; she was too scared to say anything.

"I know you can talk, the drug we gave you doesn't effect your speech and you'll be able to move in about twenty minutes," He said just as gently.

Hiltz held her chin in the palm of his hand so he forced her to look at him. She couldn't look away from him and she didn't want to close her eyes in case he did something.

"Raven has great taste, you're cute. But it's too bad that you probably wont live through this. Such beauty gone to waste," He said.

He ran the back of his hand down the side of her face then stood up and walked out of the room.

It wasn't until an hour that Hiltz came back. By then, the drugs had worn off and she could move properly again.

This time, he had his Red organoid with him. Even though Jessie was scared to death of organoids, this one was warm and fuzzy; it almost looked inviting impaired to Hiltz.

The organoid stood at the door, while Hiltz walked over. He did the same thing as last time; he crouched down in front of her and asked her name. And once again she didn't answer him but she was a bit more lively this time.

"What's your name?" he repeated, getting annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

She just stared into his eyes fearfully. Hiltz sighed and stood up. He grabbed Jessie by the front of the shirt and pulled her to her feet. She was very shaky because she hadn't stood up for at least twelve hours. Hiltz pinned her between himself and the wall so that she couldn't move anywhere. He pinned her hands to the wall on either side of her head and pressed his lips against hers.

She tried to push him away but he just pressed his lips on hers harder. As he was doing this, he felt bumps on her wrists. He stopped kissing her and looked at them. He counted the deep scars. One horizontally across the bottoms of her wrists, two running diagonally parallel above the first one, another two running parallel leaning the other way, a cross just below the inside of her elbow and five zigzagging up to her shoulders.

Hiltz blinked. It was his trademark. He stared up at her; that's why she was so petrified. He did this to her. Hiltz looked at it again. But it wasn't quite finished. Then he remembered she was the one that got away. Her name was Jessie. She came from Bryce Town, a little town near Blackshaw military base, which was destroyed by Raven not too long ago. Reese said he'd found her in the desert, Hiltz guessed that she got away from the town before it was blown up then lost all memory of it.

_Well you're quite the little escaper, aren't you? _Hiltz said in his head as he watched her.

She looked so cold that she was about to turn into an iceblock. Hyperthermia lingered just around the corner.

Hiltz decided he was going to finish the job he'd started on her and if Raven got back within three days and wanted her back, he wouldn't kill her. But otherwise…she was as dead as the dinosaurs.

He searched his pocket for something. It was the key to unlock the locks that where around her ankles and wrists. When she was free from the chains, Hiltz grabbed her around the waist and put her over his shoulder. She thrashed about madly, never making a sound but it did no use. He walked along a wide hallway and up three flights of stairs then down another hallway. Through the struggle Jessie managed a glance into a room they passed walking down the hallway. Across the room she sew a blue-haired girl sitting at the end of the table. She looked around twenty-three, twenty-four years old and she was wearing a blue shirt and pants. As they passed, she looked up for a second to watch them pass.

Hiltz took her to what was like a wide balcony inside that looked down onto a huge hall. It would have all looked so beautiful, if it weren't for the thick layer of dust that covered the floor. There was a wooden railing that ran along the edge and connected to a huge spiral staircase. If you walked over to the rails you could look down and there would be a ten-metre drop onto a wooden floor that was bigger than a tennis court.

He tied her hands behind her back and tied her hands to the rails so that she could sit down back not move any other way. Jessie hoped this balcony wouldn't give way while she was here because it was a long way to the ground.

Hiltz watched her for a couple of minutes; Jessie refused to look up at him so she looked at the ground instead. After a little while he walked back out of the room and was gone for about half an hour after that. Jessie sat there in silence, waiting for the man that would decide her fate.

"…And what are you going to do with them?" Jessie heard footsteps walking up the staircase.

"I'm going to finish a job I never finished," Hiltz answered the girls' question as their footsteps drew closer. "Where are Spectacular and Ambient?"

"I don't know, probably asleep somewhere," answered the girl, the footsteps stopped right outside the door.

"Well go get them then," Hiltz ordered.

The girl made her way back down the stairs and Hiltz walked into the room. This time he was carrying a black leather pouch that was folded in half. It looked old and tatty; Jessie thought she recognised it from somewhere.

Even though this room was warmer than the other one, Jessie was still freezing her ass off. Her teeth were chattering and she was shaking uncontrollably (she would have been able to control it, if she wasn't so scared).

Hiltz took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders to keep her from shaking. He crouched down in front of her and held her face in his hand.

"You're very quiet. You haven't made a single sound since you woke up," said Hiltz softly. He looked at her and noticed a bit of white material just showing from under her shirt. He pulled her shirt down enough to see what it was. Of course, it was the blood-soaked bandage that Raven had put on her a couple of days ago. Hiltz reached out to touch it but Jessie had a better idea.

"Ahhh!" Hiltz cried out as he yanked his hand away and held it. Jessie had bit him. She gave him the 'Death Glare' tried to move back.

Hiltz just laughed softly and stood up. "I've got something that will fix that," Hiltz said, smiling evilly and walked out the door.

Sigh you guys make me actually write this story instead of just writing something down and saying: "That's good enough". Anyway now we are getting into the groove of things. NO ONE SUGGESTS ANYTHING! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! God damn it! What's wrong with you peoples? (No offence heh). But c'mon here, my best friend asked me to marry her, AND IM A GIRL! Anyway… you leave me in my crazy world and let me go insanely insane (Like I'm not already…), and I'll keep writing your stories.

This chapter's quote: **_Today I'm dirty, and I want to be pretty, tomorrow I know I'm just dirt…_**-Marilyn Manson (The Nobodies).


End file.
